Numerous techniques are used for diffusing perfumes in the atmosphere. One of the simplest techniques makes use of diffusion devices comprising liquid perfume contained in a receptacle such as a small cup placed in the vicinity of a source of heat, which may be constituted, in particular, by an electric lightbulb when switched on. This type of device naturally suffers from certain dangers in use since it requires an inflammable liquid to be handled in contact with a relatively strong source of heat, supposing an electric lightbulb is being used, for example.
In order to avoid this type of manipulation, proposals have been made to use support elements such as porous granules made of plastic material or pellets of cellulose in which the substances to be diffused are absorbed. However, such elements are generally relatively expensive for the use to which they are put, and in addition they do not always provide satisfactory diffusion of the absorbed substance. Finally, such elements are not consumable and in particular, they do not make it possible to keep track of, and more precisely to observe, the degree to which the element has been used up, i.e. for the purpose of refilling it or preferably changing it in timely manner.
It is preferable for users not to refill supports of this type and for such supports to be consumable, or at least for them to need changing when the substance absorbed therein has been diffused. It is well known that conflicting mixtures of perfumes can have highly disagreeable effects on the resulting odor due to various incompatibilities between different perfumes. Errors of this type may therefore take place if a support element is refilled using a perfume which is different from the preceding perfume and assuming that traces of the preceding perfume are still present.
In this context, it should be observed that in devices using a liquid perfume contained in a receptacle in contact with a source of heat, it is necessary for the receptacle to be cleaned carefully between each period of use whenever the perfume substance is changed.
An aim of the present invention is thus to provide a diffusion article which ensures good diffusion of the active volatile substance to be diffused while mitigating the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.